


Netflix and Grill

by Kanimay



Series: Undertale AU oneshots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is a Chub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Chubby reader fluff one shot. You and Grillby have a movie night.





	Netflix and Grill

**Author's Note:**

> Just did this as a means to ease back into writing.

 

You slammed the door open to the bar and growled.

"I hate it!" You shouted to the fire elemental behind the counter cleaning a glass. He looked you over with a raised brow then snickered. On your way over it had started to pour, because the weather man failed at his job, you were now covered in rain water. Your hoodie and dress now held you down heavily and completely drenched, your hair was soaked clean through and dripped on the floor, the door slammed shut as you watched through and sat at a stool instantly face planting the counter with a groan and shucking your bag off to place it in the empty stool near you. 

"We could have just cancelled for the day." His words crackled as he talking, putting the now clean mug down as he leaned over towards you, a pool of water started to form on the counter where your face was planted. 

"I was already on my way over when it started... to stubborn to turn back." You confess resting your chin on the counter to look at him through your soaked bangs. You hear a soft sigh come from the man before you feel his hand rest on your hand and tangle through the locks, a sizzling sound hit your ears and you raised a brow at him. You felt his fingers graze over you scalp carefully.

"Grill-boi, what ya doing?" You asked softly as he focused on his hand.

"Helping you dry off." He spoke calmly. Oh... your body jolted in thought and you started to panic.

"Wait! Doesn't that hurt you!?" You pulled from his hand and sat up, some tangled locks still held with his fingers, they were dry. He shook his head and chuckled. "No, oddly enough it feels nice. Now please, let me finish." His other hand grabs the back of your neck. You allowed it, his hands moved around your head drying your (H/C) locks. You let your mind wonder as he helped dry you off.

You remembered meeting him for the first time, it was through Sans. You two met at your job, he order some food you both cracked puns then he returned for a few weeks. Exchanged phone numbers and hung out then he took you to his favorite bar that so happened to be Grillbys'. 

Over time you enjoyed coming here even without the skeleton, you eventually got to know Grillby more too. It got to the point you two would have movie dates... HANGOUTS! 

Not dates... _never dates._

You would hang at his place, or yours and tonight it was his turn to host. So you brought some movies and made your way over when it started to rain. 

When your thoughts had died you felt his hands on your cheeks warming and drying you. He was so warm. 

"Not much I can do about your clothes." He sighed and moved from the counter heading into the back, you weren't sure if you should follow but when his hand came back from behind the door and made a beckon motion you stood, bag in hand and followed. Careful not to slip on any water that had pooled under your stool.

You made your way up the stairs to his home above the bar. The door to the house was left open for you and you heard shuffling in his room. When you enter the house, there is a little hallway, pictures of friends and family line the wall, to the right is the kitchen and living room, a counter divides the too, and on the left are to doors leading to the two bed rooms. Fuku was at her friends like any other movie night. You stayed by the door, already feeling bad about getting his bar floor wet, you didn't want to ruin his house too. 

A few minutes later he came back with dry clothes. "These should work... maybe a bit bigger but still." He handed you the white button up and boxers you thanked him as he walked passed you "I'll go finish locking up, get dressed, put your wet clothes in the dryer." He closed the door and left you alone.

Putting your bag against the wall you stripped and carefully put the wet clothes in a single pile. He some how managed to dry your skin through your clothes... how?

The button up was big, passed your mid thighs, you left the buttons near your chest opened a bit. This shirt actually made you look thinner then what you were... is that a bad thing?

You couldn't tell. 

He had given you black boxers that were a bit of a tight fit, they squeezed your thighs and hips and just an inch could be seen from under the shirt. You picked up the wet clothes and carefully carried them to the drying before plopping down onto the couch with your bag. His house was always cold, being made of fire, he never got cold, therefore never felt it. The contents of your bag were safe, no water damage. You smiled and dug deep into the bag, you had packed a few socks just in case you got to cold. You never would allow your desire to cuddle the fire man to win.

That would be weird... at least for you. You just don't cuddle your crush platonically.

You pulled out your silk thigh high socks. They were black with little white dots her and there and slipped them on, if your tootsies are warm, then you'll get close to warm. You went back into your bag to pull out the movies, a few horror, some comedy, you brought your favorite romance movie just in case but you put it in the bottom of the pile.

You were scrolling through your phone when he came back up, the door clicked softly to signal it was locked and he strolled in and headed to his room to change from his work clothes to his comfy. 

A few minutes later her returned in a tan sweater and loose black PJ bottoms, taking a spot next to you and grabbed the remote. "What do you have for us this time?" He questioned looking over the small pile you had made of your movies "A few I brought over before but you have yet to see, and a few new ones I bought." You locked your phone and stood, this was routine, grab the snacks as he picked.

He had a cabinet just full of yours' and his favorite junk foods. You grabbed a bag of chips and dumped them into a bowl, grabbing a box of cakes and a 6 pack of soda and headed back to the living room, placing it all on the coffee table as he sat back down after putting the movie in. "What'cha pick?" You pull a soda off the 6 pack and lean against the couch. "You'll see." He started the movie up as you munched on some chips.

.

.

.

It was the romance movie... Go fucking figure. 

You mocked it though, it was full of cliches, and you called them all.

"Told ya he was having an affair. And that bitch Kelly, she's falling for her mail man." You pointed out with no care. Grillby didn't mind either, he just stayed silent or hummed in agreement through the movie. When the credits rolled around you stretched your legs out, light goosebumps lined your thighs and where you didn't have the shirt buttoned on your chest. 

"Humans are odd." he mused looking at the other movies you had brought. You quirked a brow curiously "What ya mean?" Taking another chip into your mouth. "How you perceive romance. It is just a tad bit different from monsters." He read the back of one of the horror movies. 

"How so?" You never really went into monster human differences, you just assumed monsters and humans were the same in that regard. He hummed in thought, collecting his words maybe?

A calm, relaxing silence fell over you before he spoke again. "With monsters, it's about the persons soul and actions, as well as personality." 

You remembered Sans mentioning souls being real. He said they were only ever seen during a fight, or a moment of totally intimacy... though he never went into detail out of that. He also mentioned certain monsters can see them with out having to initiate a fight. Part of you wondered if Grillby was one of those monsters, but the other part doubted. 

"Oh... sounds nicer then humans actually." You shrugged as he moved to put the next movie in. 

Nearly half way through with a horror movie and the temperature had dropped, you kept the shivering to a minimum best you could, you cuddled into the couch arm too, tucking your hands between your thick thighs for warmth as you watched the tv. A cold chill ran up your spine and you visible shiver it forced you to coil in on yourself a bit more for warmth. You had forgotten to ask for a blanket this time like an idiot. 

"Are you cold?" His voice forced your mental scolding to pause as you looked over at him "N-n-no." Shit you stuttered. 

His brows knitted in what seemed to be a frown before he was reaching for you and dragging you into his lap. You let out a subtle squeak at the sudden movement as you felt his firm lap under you, he had you sitting side ways on him so you could lean your shoulder against his chest. You looked at your knees, which were pulled up a bit. If you looked at him, you know your blush would give you away. You could feel the warmth from his flames soak into you warming your up quickly. You worried if you might over heat because of this, but you honestly couldn't bring yourself to care. 

This was a ones in a lifetime thing... getting to cuddle with your crush an them having initiating it... without it being their intent. 

You kept your gaze on your knees through the movie, playing with the hem of the shirt as he watched it, a hand rested on your side as the other lay over your feet. You liked this. You never got to sit on someones lap before, people didn't like you doing that, and because you were heavyset you just thought it was wrong for you to do. But he didn't seem uncomfortable, he was much taller then you, your head came up to his chest, he could rest his chin on your head if he wanted to. 

You relaxed the rest of the movie, just soaking in his warmth as he watched. You knew the moment the movie would end, the cuddling would too.

But it didn't. 

As the credits rolled he kept you against him, the hand on your side pressing into you softly as a means of keeping you to him. You wanted to question it, but in fear of ruining the moment you stayed silent. 

You two just relaxed as the credits rolled, the warmth took over your body and you found yourself getting drowsy, leaning your head against his chest and passing out once it made contact.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you woke up you could still hear the rain hitting the ceiling, your eyes refused to open so you just rolled over only to face plant something firm... what's making that crackling sound?

With a whine you force your eyes open to be met with someones back, pulling away you noticed the nap  of their neck glowing, moving your eyes to land on flaming hair.

Oh god(s) you slept with Grillby!

 You pulled away and checked under the blanket, still clothed, good. Laying your hand back on the pillow you starting thinking about the best scenario to get you out of this situation.

You've never stayed the night, you normally walked home, or he walked you home. Maybe you could sneak out... would that be rude? Maybe leave a note? Yeah, that could work. As you made a move to turn around and leave the bed, the fire elemental groaned and rolled over, throwing an arm around your waist.

A blush crept up your cheeks, his arm was so warm. You really wanted to stay here, but you didn't understand how you got here so you assumed the worst and needed to leave. 

You pulled at the edge of the bed to try and get away, but he just pulled you back to him and held your back against his chest.

Don't move, he'll let you go... eventually... just gotta wait.

An hour of waiting and it got worse! He had nuzzles his face into the back of her neck, it tickled but you suppressed your laughs not wanting to wake him. 

He finally woke up a few moments later with a yawn, the hot air forced the hairs on the back of your neck to stand and a shiver running down your spine.

"M-morning." You stuttered out, he hummed in response and nuzzled your neck ones more. 

"To early... back to sleep." His voice was deep with sleep, his hand pulled you deeper into his chest.

"I've been up for a few hours, no way I'm falling asleep." You confessed trying to wiggle away but his hands kept you to him. "Besides, I'm sure you want your bed back. I should be going."

His other hand moved under your side and wrapped around your stomach. "It's raining, stay." His voice had a purr to it which make your stomach flutter. 

"Fine.... I'll stay till it stops raining." You gave in, this was a one time thing anyway, might as well enjoy it. He hummed, you felt what lips he had form into a smile against your neck as he relaxed into you.

**_"It is suppose to rain all week."_ **

 

 

 


End file.
